


The Diamond of The Day Part 3

by WillowFirebolt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFirebolt/pseuds/WillowFirebolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Great Dragon flies away, leaving Merlin holding Arthur's cold body in his arms, it looks like it's over. Merlin has failed. Or could there be another way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diamond of The Day Part 3

Merlin sat watching the Dragon flying away. When he could no longer see him, he looked down at Arthur, cold and heavy in his arms. How could he have let this happen? He should have gone straight to stop Mordred. He looked out over the lake at the island, he should have got Arthur here faster. Merlin knew what he had to do. This was all his fault and he had to fix it. He hoisted Arthur onto the one remaining horse that hadn't been spooked by Morgana. At least she wouldn't be able to do any more harm, he'd done one thing right. Merlin climbed into the saddle and, checking Arthur was secure in front of him, spurred on his horse and cantered into the forest. 

* * *

Merlin reigned in his horse at the edge of a lake, he looked out across the water and saw what he was looking for. There, out of the most, rose the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin pulled Arthur off the horse and brought him over to the small boat moored to the bank. There were no paddles, not that he would have used them anyway, so Merlin stretched his hand out over the water and willer the boat to move forward. He felt the familiar heat rise through him until his eyes burned gold and the boat started to float across the lake. The boat moved painfully slowly, cutting through the thick mist that hung low over the water. All but the top of the Isle was shrouded in white fog that didn't seem to thin the closer the boat got. When they reached the Isle, Merlin half carried, half dragged Arthur up the set of small stone steps and into the courtyard. If was just as Merlin remembered it. The menacing stone table stood in the centre. Now what was he supposed to do, he thought. Now that he was here Merlin had no idea how he was going to bring Arthur back. The last time he had been here Nimueh had appeared to him but Merlin has kind of destroyed her. He could only think of one person who might be able to help him, but they wouldn't be happy about it. He looked up at the grey sky and shouted out the words that would summon the Dragon. The Great Dragon was as old as the earth, he would know what to do. Merlin waited, hoping that the old dragon would still be able to make it to him. He was just about to give up hope when there was a deafening roar and Kilgharrah appeared in the sky. Even now, at the end of his time, the Dragon was still a magnificent creature, Merlin thought, as Kilgharrah came into land.  
"I know what you're planning to do Merlin" said the Dragon.  
"Can I still summon her" Merlin said, ignoring the Dragon.  
"You don't have to do this".  
"Yes I do! It was my destiny to protect him and I've failed!" Merlin shouted, his voice breaking slightly and a lump growing in his throat.  
"Merlin, your destiny was to protect Arthur until Albion was safe. You haven't failed at all".  
"I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME HOW!" Merlin screamed, tears rolling freely down his face now.  
The Dragon bowed his head, "As you wish, lay Arthur on the table".  
Merlin did as the Dragon said, "So it is still possible to summon her?" He asked.  
"Yes," Kilgharrah replied. "Strong traces of her magic still reside here. Place your hands on Arthur's chest." Merlin did so, but nothing happened. "What do I say?" he asked.  
"You will know" said the Dragon solemnly. Strangely, Merlin felt fire rising through him and he found himself speaking words of the old religion. His eyes burned gold and the mist surrounding the Isle began to seep into the courtyard. It became so thick that Merlin could only just make out the huge shadow of Kilgharrah. Then the mist started to clear, and he saw her. A ghost like figure walking towards him, holding the cup of life in her hand.  
"Nimueh" Merlin said, making no effort to hide the contempt in his voice.  
"Merlin, you are the last person I expected to come here." She glanced at Arthur lying motionless on the table "But then you are always so willing to throw your life away for that of a simple human. Need my help I suppose?" she mocked.  
"Yes" muttered Merlin.  
"The mighty Emrys and his pet Dragon, come crawling back!" She threw back her head and let out a shriek of laughter that sent shivers down Merlin's spine. The Dragon let out a low rumble from deep in his chest. "Silence you overgrown lizard" snapped Nimueh, the smile gone from her face.  
Kilgharrah snorted in her face, "I don't take orders from you, witch" he spat. Merlin smiled, he felt a sudden affection for the proud creature. Merlin laughed to himself. He'd never thought of Kilgharrah as a friend before, but in that moment, he realised how much the Dragon meant to him.  
"Just get on with it Nimueh" said Merlin.  
"Patience, patience Merlin," she jeered. "I'm surprised your in such a hurry to die for someone who never would have accepted you for who you really are". An expression of mock caring and sympathy on her face. Merlin said nothing, though inside he was bursting with anger. Arthur had accepted him. But Nimueh didn't understand human nature. There was no point explaining it to her. "Very well then". She thrust the Cup up to the sky. Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled across the grey clouds. Rain started to poor, soaking Merlin's thin clothes. When Nimueh brought the cup back down it was full. She offered it to Merlin, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "How do I know I can trust you? asked Merlin. "How do I know you won't trick me like you did last time? It must be my life you take."  
Nimueh smiled menacingly, "Oh believe me Merlin, it gives me too much pleasure to finally take your life to not keep my promise".  
"Merlin-" Started the Dragon but Merlin cut him off. "Please... Don't make this any harder" Merlin thought of all the people he would be leaving behind; his mother, Gwen, the Knights, Gaius, who had risked everything to protect Merlin and his secret. No, Arthur was more important, they needed him more. Merlin took the cup from Nimueh and turned to face the Dragon.  
"Thank you, for everything"  
"Merlin, it is I who should be thanking you." said Kilgarrah, bowing his head. Merlin raised the cup as if in a toast. He lowered the cup to his lips and drank. No going back now, he thought. He drained the cup and turned back to were Nimueh had been standing, but she was gone. Arthur still lay in the table, as lifeless as before. What if it hadn't worked what if Nimueh had tricked him. Merlin waited for something to happen. "Patience Merlin" said the Dragon, as if he knew the anxious thoughts running through Merlin's head. Not for the first time, Merlin wondered if Kilgharrah was able to read his mind. Suddenly a great pain shot through Merlin's body. His hand fell to his side and the cup slipped out of his fingers. Before it could touch the ground though, it disappeared into thin air. Merlin couldn't breath, his hand went to his throat. The pain in his whole body was so great that he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. But just as soon as it had come, the pain was gone. Merlin stayed there on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.  
"What the hell are you doing down there?" The sudden voice made Merlin jump so violently that he stood up faster than he thought humanly possible. There, sat upright on the stone table, was Arthur. He still looked pale and gaunt, but he was very much alive. "And what the hell am I doing up here?" He said looking around himself. Merlin couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. "It's a long story" said Merlin.  
"Yeah, I get the feeling it is" Arthur replied, looking up at the Dragon who still stood behind Merlin.  
"I'll tell you on the way home" said Merlin as he turned to the Dragon. "Would you mind... You know..."  
"Actually Merlin, I think I'd rather walk" said Arthur, as he lowered himself down from the table. He glances wearily at the Dragon as he headed to the doorway. Merlin smiled and turned back to the Dragon.  
"Sorry" said Merlin.  
"No offence was taken" Kilgharrah laughed.  
Merlin's face fell, "shouldn't I be dead by now?"  
"I suspect Nimueh is simply being cruel, perhaps to make you think she tricked you again and exchanged someone else's life for Arthur's, but after seeing the pain you were in, I doubt it. I don't know how long you'll have until Nimueh collects her price" the Dragon said solemnly.  
"What should I do until she does?" Merlin asked.  
"You will have to get Arthur back to Camelot" Kilgharrah replied.  
"Thank you"  
"Goodbye Merlin, I expect this will be the last time we see each other" and with that the Dragon lifted into the air and disappeared into the mist.  
"Hurry up Merlin" Arthur was waiting down by the boat. Merlin jogged over to him. "There are no paddles, so unless you feel like swimming Merlin, I suggest you use some of that magic of yours". Merlin was so taken aback by what Arthur had just said that all he could do was stare open mouthed at him.  
"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Merlin asked, finding his voice. "No, I asked you to do it because I didn't want you to" said Arthur sarcastically as he got into the boat. "come on". He climbed into the boat and sat opposite Arthur. Merlin could tell he was uncomfortable, despite trying to sound offhand about it. He looked at Arthur and opened his mouth to protest but Arthur cut him off. "Just do it Merlin".  
"As you wish sire" Merlin held his hand out over the centre of the boat and willed it to move forwards. The heat rose up into his chest and his eyes burned gold. The boat started to move slowly across the lake. Arthur stared at Merlin, trying to hide his disbelief, as he watched Merlin's eyes fade from gold back to blue.  
"Where did you learn to do that? Did Gaius teach you?" He asked.  
"I didn't learn, I've been able to move objects like this since I was born" Merlin replied. "Gaius gave me his book of magic so I could learn spells, but I was born like this"  
"Like Morgana" Arthur was looking more and more confused with every question Merlin answered.  
"I don't secretly want to kill you if that's what your thinking Arthur" Merlin joked, trying to lighten the situation. Arthur looked down at the bottom of the boat. When he looked up there was a pained expression on his face.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Well I didn't really fancy having my head chopped off or being set on fire to be honest" Merlin quipped, skirting the question.  
"You really think I'd do that to you?" Arthur asked, there was hurt in his voice.  
"Come on Arthur, are you telling me that when we first met if I'd told you I had magic, you wouldn't have had me tied to a stake in seconds? You were are different person then. Besides I couldn't risk your father finding out."  
"My fathers been dead for a long time" Arthur said. Merlin sighed. "Honestly Arthur, I knew you wouldn't execute me if you found out, I was worried that you wouldn't want me around anymore. I was worried I wouldn't be able to protect you".  
"Protect me? Merlin I think I can do that for my self" Arthur said. Merlin laughed, "Oh, you'd be surprised how many times I've saved your life".  
"But why? Why did you have to protect me?" He asked.  
"When I first arrived in Camelot, I found the Great Dragon, imprisoned under the castle. He told me that you and I are like two sides of the same coin, that we had to work together to build the land of Albion, where men would no longer persecute magic and magic would no longer harm men"  
"Why you?" questioned Arthur.  
Merlin laughed "I have no idea"he'd always tried not to dwell on that question. "All I can say is I'm glad it was".  
Arthur looked at Merlin "I'm glad it was too". At that moment, the boat lurched to a stop, they'd reached the shore. "I get the feeling there are a lot of stories I need to hear the other side of" said Arthur, looking in the direction of home. "and it looks like we've got a long walk ahead of us. Plenty of time for you to explain everything to me" Arthur threw a cheeky grin at Merlin, but it was so quick he couldn't be sure if he was just seeing things. Arthur set off walking, but Merlin turned back to the boat. His eyes burned gold as he concentrated on getting it to move back across the lake to the Isle. He didn't want anyone coming back and sacrificing themselves for him. He watched until the boat disappeared into the mist before turning and following Arthur. 

* * *

"So who else knows?" asked Arthur as they made their way across a small stream. They were walking across a vast grassy plain, with no trees or bushes. Merlin could just see the beginnings of the forest that separated the plain from Camelot, but there was still a way to go and he was getting anxious. They were too exposed on the plain, no where to hide if they came across any of Morgana's men wandering about.  
"Just Gaias" Merlin replied. "And Lancelot knew". Arthur looked surprised. "Gwen doesn't know?"  
"I'm sure she has her suspicions" Merlin smiled. "But I've never told her, no" Arthur nodded. Merlin looked ahead towards the forest and saw what he'd been dreading. Two men on horse back, dressed in black, mismatched armour, appeared out of the trees and started cantering across the plain towards them. "Look, we've got company" Merlin said, pointing ahead of him. Arthur turned and saw the men heading towards them.  
"Follow my lead" said Arthur, as the men started to get closer. "If things get ugly, stay behind me". Merlin smiled, same old Arthur he thought to himself. It was comforting to see that knowing the truth about him, hadn't changed the way Arthur treated Merlin. Even if that did mean he was treated like a servant who needed protecting.  
"You there" shouted one of the men, as they reached them. "Halt". The man dismounted and strode towards them. "What's your business here?"  
"Just trying to get home" said Arthur calmly.  
"And where might that be?" asked the man as he came to stop a few feet away from them.  
"Camelot" replied Arthur, his tone defiant, almost challenging the man to question him.  
"Oh, is it now" said the man, his hand reached for his sword. But before he could draw it, the point of Arthur's blade was at his neck.  
"Let us pass" Arthur said firmly.  
"Yes, yes" the man stammered, and backed away. Arthur turned away from the men, but the second man who had also dismounted, drew his sword and ran at him.  
"Arthur! Look out" shouted Merlin and Arthur spun around just in time to block the man's sword before it buried itself in his back. The two started trading blows, but the other man, regaining his confidence, joined the fight. Arthur was struggling to defend against the blows of both men. Swords clashed as he parried a blow from one man but they used their blade to push him back. Arthur stumbled and the men advanced. Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't like it, but he couldn't let this go on and risk Arthur getting hurt. He thrust his hands out in front of him, his eyes burned gold, and the two men were thrown backwards. They landed on the ground and one man lay still but the other went to get up again.  
"I'd stay there if I were you" threatened Merlin, one of his hand still raised in warning. Arthur looked back at him, incredulous, but the man nodded shakily. Merlin lowered his hand, "Come on" he called to Arthur, and started towards the men's horses, but as he was walking a wave of pain washed over him. He managed to take a few shaky steps and reached the horse just before his knees gave way. Arthur said nothing as he walked over to the remaining horse, so Merlin hoped he hadn't noticed. Merlin grimaced with the effort of pulling himself up into the saddle. Thank god they didn't have to walk the rest of the way home, he thought. Arthur mounted his horse and they both started heading towards the forest.  
"I could have handled them, you know" Arthur said.  
Merlin laughed out loud, for what must have been the first time in weeks. "Of course you could have".  
A smile spread across Arthur's face and he reached across to give Merlin a shove.  
"I'm going to have to get used to not having to protect you anymore" he joked. "let's get home" They spurred on their horses and cantered towards the trees. 

* * *

Camelot had never seemed such a welcome sight. Merlin could just see the turrets of the castle over the tops of the trees. They had finally made it home. The long journey had drained Merlin, he felt weak and tired. Arthur in the other hand, had only strengthened. The colour had come back to his cheeks and he no longer looked like a walking corpse. As they walked up the road that led to the gates, Merlin started to worry about how he was going to explain the situation to everyone, especially Gaius. The old man was going to be so angry when he found out what Merlin had done. Then again, he had probably already worked out where Merlin had gone. As they rode through the gates and into the courtyard, Merlin had never felt more like this was were he belonged. Arthur brought his horse to a stop at the foot of the citadel steps, just as Gwen burst through the doors at the top. Merlin smiled as she ran down the steps and practically yanked Arthur out of the saddle and into a hug. Merlin swung his leg behind him and lowered himself down from his horse. He started to walk towards his friends but the pain he'd felt on the Isle and when he'd used magic against Morgana's men, flooded back into his body. He doubled over, and reached out for something to steady himself on, but there was nothing. His knees buckled and Arthur turned around just in time to see Merlin crumple to the ground.  
"Merlin?" He shouted, running towards him, closely followed by Gwen.  
"Merlin, what's wrong?" She asked, but Merlin couldn't respond, he was struggling to breath and his vision was becoming hazy and dark. "We need to get him to Gaius" Gwen told Arthur.  
"Right" he replied. "Help me get him up the steps". Arthur lifted Merlin off the floor and supported one side, while Gwen held him up on the other, and together they carried him through the castle. Merlin tried to support his weight but every time he attempted to take a step his legs would give way and Arthur and Gwen would have to hoist him up again. When they reached Gaius' chambers, Arthur didn't bother knocking, just shoved the door open with his shoulder, and brought Merlin into the room. Gaius, who had been sitting at his bench working, looked up in surprise. When he saw Arthur and Gwen standing there supporting a limp Merlin between them, his face became grave, confirming Merlin's suspicions that he knew what he'd done.  
"Quickly, set him down over here" said Gaius, pushing a few books and papers off a table at the centre of the room. Arthur and Gwen helped Merlin over to the table and lifted him up so he was sat on it. The pain was starting to ease slightly and he was able to take a few gasping breaths. Gaius turned to Arthur and Gwen, "would you mind giving us a moment". Arthur looked reluctant to leave but Gwen took his hand and led him out of the room. Gaius turned back to Merlin, "You foolish boy!" He scolded. "You shouldn't have done this" The pain had faded to a dull ache and Merlin was able to find his voice.  
"I couldn't let him die!" Merlin said.  
Gaius sighed, "well there's nothing we can do about it now" he said. His voice was no longer angry, but solemn "I'm sorry Gaius, I just couldn't let him die knowing there was something I could do about it".  
Gaius smiled kindly and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, "I understand, I just wish you could see how important you are to everyone, to me. What am I going to do when you're gone?" Merlin hung his head in guilt but Gaius put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking into the old man's eyes. "You've grown so much since the day you first walked In here, your mother would be so proud". Merlin smiled and pulled Gaius into a hug. "I think you owe Arthur and explanation" said the old man as the two separated. As he walked over to the door, he looked older than Merlin had ever seen him, making him feel even more guilty about leaving him. At least he knew Arthur and Gwen would take good care of him. Gaius opened the door and Arthur came in. "I've ah, got some errands to run in the lower town, so I'll just leave you two alone" The old man slipped out, closing the door behind him.  
"Arthur-" Merlin started but Arthur cut him off.  
"Just explain what's happening Merlin" he said shortly. So he did. Arthur listened in silence, waiting for Merlin to finish. "There has to be something we can do" he said, when Merlin had told him everything.  
"There's nothing, Arthur. I made my choice, there are too many people who need you"  
"What about the people that need you Merlin?" he said angrily. But Merlin was starting to get frustrated, Arthur wasn't making this any easier by refusing to accept what was happening. "Look Arthur, there is nothing you can do. If Nimueh doesn't get my life she'll take yours back, and I won't let that happen". Arthur sighed, "you always were a stubborn ass Merlin". Merlin laughed, "I think you'll find that's you Arthur" Arthur smiled, but Merlin could tell it was just to try and make him feel better.  
"Is there anything I can do, not to stop it, but just to help?" Arthur asked solemnly. Merlin was about to say no but a sudden urge washed over him.  
"Yes there is" he replied "There's somewhere I need to go" 

* * *

A short time later, the small party of Knights, along with Arthur, Gaius and Gwen, were mounting up in the courtyard. Arthur helped Merlin onto his horse. "So where exactly are we going?" Arthur asked.  
"The lake of Avalon" replied Merlin.  
"Yeah, but where is that Arthur asked jokingly.  
"In the middle of the forest, it's not that far" Arthur nodded, and went to get on his own horse. Merlin wasn't sure why he needed to go to the lake he just knew he had to get there before Nimueh finished the deal. Eventually the group began moving out of the courtyard and Merlin had to grip the front of the saddle tight ti stop himself from slipping off. Thankfully, his horse seemed content to follow the others ahead of him, so he didn't have to do much work. As they passed under the gates, Merlin turned around to take one last look at the castle. Camelot was the first place that Merlin had ever felt like he belonged in, it was his home, and it looked like this was the last time he was going to see it. He watched as the castle fell out of sight behind the trees. Merlin turned his attention back to the path ahead and focused on staying conscious. The ride felt like it took for ever. The constant fight to keep his eyes open made it feel like hours were passing when really it was only minutes.  
"Merlin?" The voice jolted Merlin back to full awareness. He hadn't realised how low he'd slumped in the saddle, it must have looked like he'd fallen asleep. The voice belonged to Gwen, who had pulled her horse up next to Merlin's. "Are you going to make it to the lake?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.  
"I'll be fine Gwen, don't worry" he replied. It was an effort just to talk now.  
Gwen smiled sadly, "you always had to be the hero, didn't you". Merlin smiled back at her. She knew him too well. Gwen was the first real friend he'd made in Camelot. She'd always helped him when he'd asked. The amount of times she's risked getting executed just to help him...  
"Merlin, I just wanted to thank you"  
"You don't have to Gwen, anyone would have done the same if they were in my place".  
"No they wouldn't have Merlin! No one else would do the things you do for your friends, so thank you".  
"Look after them" Merlin said, nodding to the group ahead of them.  
"I will, I promise"  
They rode on in silence after that, Merlin felt comforted knowing he could rely on Gwen to be strong and look after their friends.  
Just then the trees started to thin and the lake came into view. It was surrounded by trees and the mountains were still visible on the far side. Merlin couldn't tell if it was his mind playing tricks on him as it slowly gave way to Nimueh, but it looked like there was a woman standing at the edge of the lake. As they came out of the trees and Merlin's eyes adjusted to the light, he realised it was his mother. A smile spread across his face, his lips cracking as the dry skin stretched. He realised how bad he must look when he saw the expression of pain on his mothers face. Merlin wished she didn't have to see him like this, but he was so glad she was here. He pulled his horse to a stop and slip it of the saddle, but the force of the landing was too much for his weak legs and he fell to his knees. At this Hunith ran up he bank towards him. She knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers.  
"How did you get here?" Merlin asked, his voice quiet and rasping.  
"Gaius sent a message to me explaining everything" she cupped his face in her hands and Merlin lent his check into her palm. "Oh Merlin, my brave boy, I'm so proud of you" she said kindly.  
"I did my best" Merlin said, failing to get the sarcasm to come across in his weak voice.  
"You did much more than that Merlin" she smiled, but Merlin could see the pain in her eyes.  
"Help me get to the water" Merlin asked. She nodded and moved beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders. She helped him to his feet and together they slowly made their way down to the waters edge. Just as they reached the water, Merlin's body gave up in him and he collapsed. Hunith dropped to her knees beside him so he could rest his head in her lap. She stroked his hair as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Merlin looked up at her face, his own eyes beginning to cloud over with tears. A lump formed in his throat, making his voice crack when he spoke. "I'm sorry" he said.  
"Ssh now, you have nothing to be sorry for" said his mother softly, but her voice too was breaking with the strain of holding back her pain. Merlin turned his head to look out across the water and up at the mountains. Using the last of his strength, Merlin stretched out his hand so that his fingers just touched the water. His mother bent down and kissed his forehead. It's so beautiful here, he thought, a good place to die. He could feel himself slipping away so, gripping his mothers hand tightly, he stopped fighting and closed his eyes.

* * *

When he opened them again, all he could see was golden light. Merlin realised he must be looking up at the sun so he turned his head to the side and saw the very same view he'd seen a few minutes ago. He sat up and looked around him, the lake still stretched out before him and the mountains still rose up behind the trees, but his mother, and everyone else was gone.  
"It's so beautiful here, isn't it" a voice from behind him asked, making him spin around in surprise. There, walking out of the forest towards him, was Freya, followed by his Father. Balinor looked at him with kind eyes Freya smiled solemnly and held out her hand. Merlin went to her and took it, a warmth spread through his body. "Yes, it is" he replied.  
His father put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I'm proud of you son" he said, his voice full of it.  
"You were so brave" joined in Freya. Balinor turned and started walking back to the trees. Merlin and Freya followed, and together, the three of them disappeared into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys. This was the product of the very emotional few days after Merlin ended, it's also the first proper fic I've written and posted on here, so it's not my best work. Still I hope you enjoyed reading my version of how things ended. (Also sorry for any spelling mistakes I missed)


End file.
